


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by winsumtermer



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #Remember0416, Character Death, Drinking, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Reference to Depression, based on true event: sewol accident, sequel of gone with the wave
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Hyejoo masih tidak percaya ia melihat Beomgyu meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Kai masih tidak menyangka FaceTime dua minggu yang lalu adalah yang terakhir. (the last sequel from "Gone With The Wave".)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun & Huening Kai & Son Hyejoo, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 16 April 6 tahun lalu, Korea Selatan mengejutkan dunia dengan berita tenggelamnya Kapal Sewol yang menewaskan 304 penumpang. 250 di antaranya adalah siswa SMA Danwon dari Ansan. Gone With The Wave, GWTW: Saudade dan GWTW: Boulevard of Broken Dreams dibuat dan dipublish bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi; tetapi sebagai bentuk tribute, penghormatan kepada mereka yang tiada dan mereka yang berhasil bertahan hingga hari ini dan seterusnya, serta keluarga dan kerabat yang ditinggalkan. Semoga tidak akan ada lagi peristiwa yang serupa di kemudian hari. Amin.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I implied depression and also using heavy grief/mourning atmosphere here. If you aren't ready or you feel you can't, it's okay to go back. Please note that the artists whose name are used in this fic are perfectly okay irl. Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah mencintai Gone With The Wave Series!

Frankfurt, April 22. 4 AM.

Ini kaleng keempat. Tinggal seperempat lagi isinya. Masih ada dua kaleng lagi di kulkas, dan ia yakin ginjalnya akan menolak kaleng kelima.

Lampu-lampu di apartemen yang tidak seberapa luas itu sebagian besar sudah dimatikan. Hanya lampu sudut di dekat televisi dan lampu dapur yang sengaja dinyalakan. Kai duduk dengan satu kaki dinaikkan ke atas kursi, menumpukan tangannya yang memegang kaleng bir di atas lutut. Satu tangan yang lain menggantung putus asa di sisi tubuh. Dengan mata yang kosong entah menatap pada apa dan rambut ikalnya yang semakin panjang menyentuh kerah, semua orang tahu pemuda ini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Ponsel buatan California tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan, tidak dipedulikan meskipun beberapa kali menyala. Kai sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus untuk menjawab apapun itu yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bila ia tidak menyetel _silent mode_ , pasti ponselnya tidak akan berhenti menjeritkan nada panggilan masuk.

Menghela napas, Kai meneguk sisa birnya kemudian membanting kaleng di meja.

 _Shot_ , sekarang kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang _jet lag_ setelah perjalanan jauh nyaris 12 jam penerbangan dari Seoul ke Frankfurt, hal pertama yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya adalah istirahat dan sup hangat. Ia tiba di Frankfurt pukul 12 malam, seharusnya ia tidur dan bangun setidaknya jam 8 pagi. Tetapi Kai justru mengabaikan otot-otot tubuhnya yang berteriak minta tidur, mengabaikan kopernya yang masih dibiarkan di pintu masuk, mengabaikan apartemennya yang berantakan dan masih sama kondisinya seperti ketika ditinggalkan, mengabaikan apapun kecuali rasa kosong di hatinya yang mengantarkan ia pada empat kaleng bir.

 _Losing people you cherished the most is hard, and learning to let them go is the hardest part_. Kai pernah kehilangan satu kali, dan ia tidak menyangka ia harus mengalaminya lagi. Keduanya sama-sama berharga untuk Huening Kai, dan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali menunjukkan bahwa Kai tidak becus menjaga mereka. Inilah mengapa Kai mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia lalai.

Ponsel menyala lagi. Orang ini sungguh keras kepala. Kai tahu siapa yang berkali-kali menelepon, jadi ia menyerah dan mengangkat telepon tanpa berniat membalas. _Loudspeaker-_ nya diaktifkan.

“ _Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu, Keparat._ ”

Kai memejamkan mata. Memijat pelipis berharap pusing akan hilang.

“ _Aku tahu kau di sana_.”

“Simpan saja pulsamu baik-baik, Hyejoo. _International billing_ tidak murah untuk seorang mahasiswa.”

“ _Itu yang kau ucapkan setelah dua puluh kali usahaku meneleponmu?_ ” suara Hyejoo masih serak, “ _aku khawatir, Bodoh_.”

Kai mendenguskan tawa singkat. “ _I'm_ _okay right now._ Aku sudah di apartemen, sampai di Frankfurt jam 12 tadi.”

“ _Kau berkata kau oke tetapi nada panggilan ketiga saja tidak diangkat. Ponselmu dalam keadaan silent mode. Aku harus meneleponmu sebanyak dua puluh kali. Berapa banyak kaleng di atas meja?_ ”

 _Do girls have this supranatural power to know something that isn't even in front of their eyes?_ pikir Kai heran. “Empat,” jawabnya setengah tidak peduli, seolah empat kaleng Warsteiner bukan apa-apa.

Sunyi. Hyejoo tidak membalas apapun setelah Kai menyebutkan berapa banyak kaleng bir yang ia habiskan dalam sekali duduk.

“ _Hyuka_ ,” Hyejoo membuka suara lagi dan kali ini terdengar bergetar; Kai merasa dirinya ditarik paksa untuk kembali pada enam hari yang lalu, “ _aku tahu kau sedang bersedih. Aren’t we all? We lost him. We failed to keep him stay with us. I don’t know if this was the best thing but he isn’t in pain anymore. Kita kehilangan dia tetapi dia bahagia_.”

Topik ini lagi. Inilah alasannya Kai menyetel ponselnya dalam mode hening. Enam hari berduka seakan tidak pernah cukup dan Kai sudah _muak_. " _H_ _yejoo, let’s stop talking about this, okay? Please?_ ” rahang Kai mengetat. Tenggorokannya panas seolah ia dijejali bola api. Di tengah-tengah hidupnya yang seakan porak-poranda karena kehilangan dua sahabat baiknya dalam jarak empat tahun saja, hal terakhir yang Kai inginkan adalah membahas mereka yang sudah tiada.

“ _T_ _olong dengarkan aku dulu_ ,” kali ini ada isakan yang terdengar di ujung telepon; setiap detik terasa menyiksa karena Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak teringat pada mendung dan hujan, dan orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam, dan tangisan, dan senyum dalam pigora, dan Hyejoo yang membutuhkan bahunya untuk bersandar, “ _Hyuka, aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku lagi_.”

Kai mengepalkan tangan. _Ini sudah cukup_. Ia tidak sadar air matanya sudah mengalir. _Kenapa dunia bisa sekejam ini?_

“ _I only have you_.”

 _Both of them drowned in silence, as Hyejoo's cry more prominent and louder at the end on the line._ Son Hyejoo memang bukan perempuan yang lemah lembut, keibuan, _feminine_ , _princessy,_ _whatever you name it, but she just lost another friend she loved so dearly_.

Baik Kai dan Hyejoo masih dihantui oleh bayangan kejadian 16 April 4 tahun yang lalu, di mana mereka kehilangan lebih dari setengah teman-teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelas mereka, Kang Taehyun, yang sampai saat ini tidak ditemukan jasad tubuhnya. Keduanya masih berjuang melawan mimpi buruk dan paranoia. Dan kepergian Choi Beomgyu di tanggal yang sama 4 tahun kemudian jelas terlalu tiba-tiba bagi semua orang. Hyejoo masih tidak percaya ia melihat Beomgyu meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Kai masih tidak menyangka FaceTime dua minggu yang lalu adalah yang terakhir.

_I only have you._

Benar. Setelah teman-teman sekelas mereka, Taehyun, dan yang terakhir Beomgyu, Kai dan Hyejoo hanya memiliki satu sama lain sekarang.

"Jam berapa di Korea?" Kai bertanya, dengan suara lebih pelan.

" _Jam 12 siang._ "

"Sudah pulang dari rumah Beomgyu?"

" _Mm-hm. Ayah menjemputku._ "

" _You have to sleep, Hyejoo."_

" _T_ _idur membuatku takut, Hyuka,_ " Hyejoo terisak lagi, " _wajah teman-teman kita dan wajah Taehyun tidak pernah berhenti mampir. Mereka tersenyum, tapi senyum mereka mengerikan. Lalu sekarang Beomgyu—ya Tuhan, Beomgyu..."_

Tangis Hyejoo pilu. Meskipun terdengar seperti gadis itu meredam tangisnya dengan bantal, tapi tetap menyayat hati Kai yang mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, menyandarkan kepala di lutut, ikut menangis bersama Hyejoo. Tanpa suara.

* * *

Dalam psikologi, ada istilah _counterfactual thinking_. Konsep ini mengacu pada manusia yang memiliki kecondongan untuk membuat _possible alternatives_ dari sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Dan alternatif-alternatif ini adalah kebalikan dari yang sebenarnya.

Contohnya sederhana: kau mendapatkan nilai yang tidak memuaskan dalam ulangan karena semalam tertidur dan hanya belajar seadanya. Karena itu kau menyesal, sebenarnya materinya mudah jika kau belajar dan mempersiapkan dengan baik. 

Atau contoh yang lebih rumit dan melibatkan takdir: kau biasa berangkat ke sekolah atau tempat kerja melewati jalan X di mana di sana ada sebuah pembangunan gedung bertingkat. Hari-hari biasa tidak ada masalah, tetapi hari ini, kau harus melewati jalan lain karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibeli. Di hari yang sama, sebuah berita keluar bahwa pembangunan gedung bertingkat itu mengalami _fatal error_ yang menyebabkan material jatuh dan memakan korban, jam 7 pagi, tepat di jam ketika kau biasa melewati jalan itu. “Mungkin jika aku tidak pergi membeli ini, aku bisa habis menjadi korban _fatal error_.” Itu adalah _counterfactual thinking_.

Sifat _counterfactual thinking_ umum dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia dipancing oleh emosi negatif yang keluar karena suatu kejadian yang tidak diinginkan justru terjadi. Yang dialami Kai tidak jauh berbeda.

Bohong rasanya jika Kai tidak pernah memikirkan _possible alternatives_ setelah peristiwa nahas 16 April terjadi. Berbagai " _what if"_ dan " _i_ _f only_ " _s_ _cenarios_ berputar di kepalanya seiring Kai berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa takut dan _paranoid_.

_Jika sekolah kami tidak mengadakan darmawisata sejak awal, kami tidak akan menjadi korban dan kami tidak perlu melihat teman-teman kami kepayahan menyelamatkan diri di laut yang dingin._

Kai tidak akan pernah lupa pada suasana yang mencekam ketika kapal mulai miring, anak-anak yang berseru-seru panik dan kapten kapal yang berujar di pengeras suara bahwa mereka harus tenang. Pemuda itu menemukan Hyejoo berjalan meniti dinding, sama-sama tidak tahu menahu di mana posisi Beomgyu sekarang dan mulai mencari pemuda itu di antara ributnya isi kapal. Kai tidak berbohong, rasanya lega luar biasa saat Hyejoo berteriak, "Itu Beomgyu! Dia bersama Taehyun!"

"Taehyun!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Ada Beomgyu di pelukannya. Taehyun tersenyum dan senyumnya menunjukkan bahwa ia lega. Kai tidak tahu kenapa senyum Taehyun hari itu _sangat berbeda_ —seperti ia telah melepaskan beban paling berat di kedua pundaknya.

"Kai, Hyejoo, kutitipkan Beomgyu pada kalian."

_Jika sekolah kami tidak mengadakan darmawisata ke Pulau Jeju hari itu, Taehyun tidak perlu berubah bodoh dengan pergi ke dek yang nyaris tenggelam tanpa pelampung._

"Kau mau ke mana?! Jangan bodoh, Taehyun!"

Kai mencekal lengan Taehyun ketika pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Beomgyu dan berdiri. Mau ke mana ketua kelasnya yang satu ini? Bahkan Taehyun juga tidak mengenakan jaket pelampung. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran Taehyun saat ini, Kai tidak akan bisa mengerti.

Taehyun melepaskan cengkeraman Kai di lengannya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Hangat, teduh, dan menenangkan. Seperti Kang Taehyun yang biasanya. "Aku harus ke dek C. Anak-anak masih terjebak di sana dan tidak bisa turun."

Kai terpengarah mendengar tutur Taehyun. Ia tahu pemuda itu adalah ketua kelas terbaik yang pernah mereka pilih. Kepentingan teman-temannya selalu ada di atas kepentingannya sendiri, bahkan dalam keadaan genting sekalipun. _Tetapi pergi ke dek yang nyaris tenggelam tanpa jaket penyelamat dan sendirian?_

"Taehyun, tolong," sesuatu menohok jantung Kai mendengar Beomgyu terisak putus asa dan frustrasi, " _tolong jangan pergi._ "

Dan Kai melihatnya. Senyum yang Taehyun layangkan hanya untuk Beomgyu seorang sebelum berbalik pergi. Punggungnya hilang dari pandangan dan Kai merasa bodoh karena tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah pemuda Kang itu supaya tidak menjauh. Lalu tangannya ditarik oleh Hyejoo, yang berkata bahwa mereka harus segera pergi dari kapal ini dengan sekoci penyelamat.

"Tapi Taehyun—"

Kata-kata Kai tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

Kedua mata Hyejoo suram. 

Di pelukan gadis itu, Beomgyu menangis.

_Jika sekolah kami tidak mengadakan darmawisata apapun itu, nama Taehyun tidak perlu ada dalam daftar korban hilang._

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Berada di auditorium yang setengah kosong selama acara pembagian ijazah. Di _background_ panggung, sebanyak 250 pigura dipajang dengan foto para murid yang nyawanya tidak tertolong. Ada wajah Kang Taehyun di antaranya. Tersenyum hangat seperti waktu itu—ketika pamit hendak pergi dan tidak kembali. Kai menelan ludah susah payah. Tanggal 16 April kembali terputar di kepalanya. _Pantas saja dia tersenyum seperti itu. Dia diam-diam sudah menukar nyawanya untuk banyak orang._

Di sebelah kanannya ada kursi kosong. Itu kursi Beomgyu. Tidak diisi oleh si empunya karena Beomgyu harus memberikan sambutan sebagai wisudawan terbaik setelah ini. Hyejoo duduk di sisi kiri Kai, menunduk sambil memainkan kukunya yang dihias cantik warna kuning. Di pergelangan tangannya, ada pita yang juga berwarna kuning. Diikat sedemikian rupa membentuk gelang pita. Sama dengan pergelangan tangan Kai, Beomgyu, dan teman-teman yang lain.

 _Remember Sewol_.

Kai menghela napas, mengangkat kepala untuk menatap ke depan. Sulit rasanya untuk melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang sekarang hanya bisa ditatap dalam pigura. Kai sadar ada banyak anak yang menundukkan kepala.

Sosok Beomgyu keluar dari balik panggung, berjalan menuju podium dengan selempang _valedictorian_ yang tersampir manis di tubuhnya. Secara insting, Kai menyenggol kaki Hyejoo, memberitahu bahwa pidato Beomgyu akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hyejoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mengintip dari balik poninya yang ditata menutupi kening.

"Angkat kepalamu, Hyejoo- _ya._ Setidaknya beri dukungan untuk Beomgyu."

Pidato Beomgyu tidak terdengar seperti orasi. Kai tahu sahabatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Gugup karena berdiri di podium, tertekan karena selempang _valedictorian_ yang didapatkannya bukan karena mengalahkan Taehyun. Ada harga yang harus ia bayar untuk selempang ini. Dibalik sikapnya yang selalu dingin kepada Taehyun dan keras kepalanya untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu di banyak kesempatan, Kai memperhatikan bahwa mata Beomgyu selalu melembut ketika melihat Taehyun memimpin kelas atau sedang tertawa.

Beomgyu yang malang.

Rasa sedihnya tidak akan pernah berkurang barang sehari. Ketika sampai pada ucapan terima kasih untuk mereka yang sudah tiada, Beomgyu harus berhenti sejenak karena suaranya begitu _hancur._ Seisi aula kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kali; orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya, seorang kekasih yang kehilangan kekasihnya, seorang teman yang kehilangan sahabatnya.

Gelombang rasa takut menghempas Kai sekali lagi dan ia menggigil. Ketika Beomgyu turun dari panggung kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, tangan Kai cepat menggenggam erat tangan Beomgyu dan Hyejoo, merasakan bahwa kehadiran mereka sangat _nyata_ dan Kai berharap ia tidak akan lagi merasakan kehilangan.

_(How naive he was back then, hoping about everything would be alright.)_

* * *

Kubler-Ross membuat konsep _grief cycle_ yang terdiri dari lima tahap: _denial, anger, bargaining, depression,_ dan _acceptance_.

Bila ditanya siapa yang paling jelas berduka, semuanya berduka. Berjuang melawan mimpi buruk tidak pernah mudah. Ibunya bilang Kai sering mengigau. Insomnia selama beberapa bulan dan minum obat supaya _sleep cycle_ -nya bisa kembali normal. Kai beruntung ia berhasil melalui setiap tahapan dan sampai dalam kondisi _acceptance._ Ia bisa menerima bahwa semua telah berlalu dan _counterfactual thinking_ tidak diperlukan lagi, bahwa ia harus bergerak maju dan berhenti menyalahkan keadaan. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang membuat Kai khawatir: Beomgyu.

Kai menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Beomgyu setiap hari berusaha untuk tiba dalam tangga _acceptance_. Meskipun itu termasuk melamun, duduk di depan altar rumahnya, menatap foto Taehyun yang sengaja dicetaknya sendiri dan disimpan di buku catatan Biologi-nya, kemudian meneteskan air mata tiba-tiba. 

"Kenapa foto Taehyun disimpan di buku?" tanya Hyejoo suatu hari, "lebih bagus kalau disimpan di pigura, kan?"

"Ingat ketika Taehyun merebut bukuku?" Beomgyu balas bertanya, tidak menatap mata Hyejoo, tetapi fokus pada buku catatan Biologi, "buku ini yang direbutnya. Ada jejak Taehyun di sini."

Mendadak lidah Kai terasa kelu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantu Beomgyu merasa lebih baik, jadi dipeluknya tubuh sahabatnya yang terasa lebih ringkih dan kurus.

" _He's happy up there, Beomgyu. He's always watching on you and he wants you to be happy too._ "

Bahagia. Bahkan kata itu mahal sekali harganya.

" _How could I happy when he died because of me?_ Dia tidak memakai pelampung karena memberikannya padaku. Bukankah itu berarti aku yang membunuhnya?"

"Beomgyu..."

Beomgyu menggelengkan kepala. Menolak untuk mendengar apapun karena ia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata lagi. Mereka tidak membawa Taehyun kembali. Didekapnya buku Biologi itu di dada. Benda yang bisa mengingatkan ia bahwa Taehyun ada di sini selain foto yang terselip di antara lembaran bukunya.

* * *

"Harus, ya, berpisah lagi?"

Kai menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menggenggam erat tali ranselnya. Di bandara, orang-orang ramai berlalu lalang. Tetapi di hadapan Hyejoo dan Beomgyu, rasanya seperti berada di ruang persidangan. "Maaf."

Hyejoo memalingkan wajah. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu kesal. "Selamat bersekolah di Jerman," katanya cuek.

Beomgyu tersenyum, sebelah tangan mengeratkan cardigan putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang sudah waktunya untuk Hyuka kembali ke Jerman, kan?" ujar Beomgyu, mencoba untuk membuat Hyejoo mengerti, "jam berapa pesawatnya _take off?_ "

Kai mengecek paspor dan jam tangannya. "Empat puluh lima menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu," Beomgyu maju untuk memeluk tubuh Kai yang hampir sekepala lebih tinggi darinya, "hati-hati di Jerman. Jangan lupa menghubungiku atau Hyejoo kalau pulang lagi ke Korea."

"Tentu," Kai memaksakan bibirnya untuk menjawab, balas memeluk erat Beomgyu yang terasa kecil di dekapannya, "aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga, jaga dirimu."

Bohong kalau Kai tidak merasa ia adalah pengecut. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya Hyejoo yang marah karena Kai tetap memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jerman. "Beomgyu butuh kita berdua," begitu kata gadis itu, "dia kehilangan Taehyun dan kau tahu bagaimana _terpuruknya_ dia." Tapi Kai tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja. Ia sudah mengurus kuliahnya ini sejak tahun kedua SMA, dan kejadian nahas tak diminta itu terjadi di tahun ketiga.

"Ada Hyejoo dan yang lain juga. Tidak akan masalah," Beomgyu tertawa tetapi Kai merasakan kosong. Pemuda itu menepuk bahunya dua kali kemudian mundur, memberi giliran untuk Hyejoo.

"Dasar merepotkan," Hyejoo mengeluh, tetapi akhirnya juga maju memeluk Kai. Sampai harus berjinjit karena Kai tinggi sekali. "Hentikan pertumbuhanmu. Aku hampir melayang."

"Beomgyu membutuhkanmu. Jangan lupa Skype atau FaceTime."

Kai mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyejoo kemudian melambaikan tangan. Membawa langkah kaki dan kopernya menjauh. "Sampai jumpa! Nanti kukirimkan kartu pos dari Jerman!"

Semakin menjauh, Kai rasa kakinya semakin berat. Ia pergi ke Jerman untuk bersekolah. Ia masih bisa mengirimkan pesan atau menghubungkan telepon. _Tetapi Taehyun?_ Kai menelan ludah. Menoleh sejenak untuk melihat apakah Beomgyu dan Hyejoo masih ada di sana, dan keduanya sudah berbalik menjauh dengan Hyejoo merangkul tubuh kurus Beomgyu. Langkah Kai tertahan di tanah seolah sesuatu mengunci pergelangannya. Ia ingin kembali. Ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia ingin bersama Beomgyu dan Hyejoo. Menjaga mereka supaya mimpi buruk yang serupa—kehilangan—tidak terulang lagi.

Tangan Kai terkepal di samping tubuh. Seorang wanita di pengeras suara memberitakan bahwa pesawat Asiana Airlines dengan tujuan Frankfurt akan berangkat30 menit lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, maka Kai berbalik, menyeret langkah yang membawanya semakin jauh dari Beomgyu dan Hyejoo.

_Taehyun, is this how you felt? Is this how you felt when you walked away from us? From Beomgyu?_

(Taehyun melangkah pergi hari itu, tidak ada rasa berat sama sekali di kakinya, tidak menoleh satu kalipun meski Beomgyu menangis memanggil namanya. _Perhaps he already knew he would never be that strong if he turned around for once. Perhaps he already knew if that day, on April 16, was the last day of him to protect his classmates, his friends, and his love_.)

* * *

Dengan keberadaan Kai di Jerman yang memiliki perbedaan waktu 8 jam lebih lama daripada Seoul, pemuda itu jelas harus punya cara menyiasati bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi kedua sahabatnya secara rutin. Ditambah dengan kondisi Beomgyu yang belum juga tiba dalam tangga _acceptance,_ Hyejoo bilang Beomgyu membutuhkan _emotional support_ dan bimbingan untuk bangkit dari tahap _depression._ Tapi secerdik-cerdiknya cara Kai meluangkan waktu, akan ada alpa di antaranya. Perbedaan waktu dan kesibukan kuliahnya yang membuat Kai berkali-kali melewatkan FaceTime.

Kabar terakhir yang Kai ketahui tentang Beomgyu adalah sahabatnya itu mengunjungi psikiater dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan untuk membantunya mengendalikan diri ketika episode depresinya terjadi. " _Buat Beomgyu merasa ia masih disayangi,_ " kata Hyejoo dalam telepon pribadi mereka sore itu, setelah berkali-kali percobaan menelepon dengan KakaoTalk, " _kau tahu d_ _ia punya riwayat depresi, dan sekarang masuk rumah sakit karena emfisema._ "

Tangan Kai mendingin. Mendadak dadanya terasa seperti dihimpit batu-batu besar. "Emfisema?"

" _I_ _ya. Coping mechanism-nya adalah merokok. Akhirnya berdampak pada paru-parunya._ "

Makanan di hadapan Kai terasa hambar detik itu juga. Rasa laparnya menghilang entah ke mana, padahal ia tidak makan sejak kemarin malam karena sibuk dengan tugas. Dosen-dosen Fakultas Kriminologi memang tidak punya ampun. "Jangan matikan telepon. Aku beres-beres sebentar."

"Kai, _where are you going?_ "

Seorang gadis berambut merah tembaga menyeletuk. Empat orang yang lain ikut mengalihkan perhatian pada Kai yang terburu-buru membereskan kertas-kertasnya di meja.

" _Oh, I have to go somewhere. I'll text you guys later, okay? Bye!_ " berbekal senyuman singkat, Kai melesat pergi dari kafetaria. Ia tidak ingin memakan makanan apapun atau melihat data-data kriminal yang harus dianalisisnya dengan teori-teori yang membingungkan. Ia harus mengecek keadaan Beomgyu sekarang.

"Hyejoo- _ya_ , kau masih di sana?"

" _Iya._ "

"Bisa kita sambungkan ke FaceTime? _I haven't call him last week_."

" _Hyuka, di Korea sudah jam 11 malam._ "

 _Crap._ Benar juga. Di Jerman pukul 3 sore, itu artinya di Seoul jam 11 malam. Beomgyu sudah tidur. Pantas saja Hyejoo meneleponnya secara pribadi.

Kai menata napasnya yang berantakan begitu tiba di mobil. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara musik dari ujung telepon. "Sejak kapan?" Kai bertanya, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

" _Minggu terakhir bulan Februari._ _Dua minggu yang lalu._ "

"Dua minggu?" Kai nyaris naik pitam, kentara dari nada bicaranya yang naik satu oktaf, " _dua minggu_ sejak Beomgyu masuk rumah sakit dan kau memberitahuku _sekarang?_ "

" _Dua minggu yang lalu kau selalu sibuk, Hyuka. Kau yang menjauh, kau yang marah juga,_ " balas Hyejoo sengit, " _kau tidak tahu Beomgyu mengajukan surat keluar dari universitas, kan? D_ _an jangan naikkan nada bicaramu. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang._ "

Kemudian hening. Baik Kai dan Hyejoo tidak menyeletuk apapun. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Hyejoo yang lebih dulu membuka suara, " _Aku harus tidur._ "

"Besok jam 5 sore waktu Korea. FaceTime dengan Beomgyu. Bisa?"

" _Akan kuusahakan,_ " dan telepon dimatikan oleh Hyejoo.

Kai mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Disandarkannya kepala ke setir mobil. Dunianya terasa berputar cepat, tidak membiarkan Kai bernapas barang sedetik saja. Beomgyu, sahabat baiknya, dirawat rumah sakit karena paru-parunya gagal bekerja. Kai tidak pernah mengira Beomgyu memilih untuk merokok sebagai _coping mechanism-_ nya agar terdistraksi dari rasa sakit. _Jadi, wajah tertawa Beomgyu selama ini di FaceTime adalah ia berpura-pura bahagia?_

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kai mengumpat di bawah napasnya. Sekarang ia berada jauh di Jerman, berada jauh dari sahabatnya yang membutuhkan semua dukungan untuk bangkit dari depresi. Perlahan, ketakutan merayap keluar dari bagian tergelap hatinya. Kai tahu bertatap muka dengan FaceTime tidak akan pernah cukup. _What Beomgyu needs the most is supports and hugs, not hours of FaceTime or hundreds of "I always be there with you" bullshits_.

_Please, hang in there, Beomgyu. Please, hang in there._

* * *

“ _Hey, dude. How are you?_ ”

Kai mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi. _Wifi_ di apartemennya agak _error_ sejak kemarin, dan harapan terakhir adalah kuota internetnya. Terima kasih kepada hujan lebat yang turun sejak semalam, jaringan ponselnya juga ikut buruk sekali.

“ _Di Jerman sedang hujan lebat, ya?_ ”

“Iya,” ringis Kai, "sudah masuk pertengahan musim semi, jadi di bulan April sedang sering-seringnya hujan. Apakah suara hujannya mengganggu?”

“ _Sedikit,_ ” jawab Beomgyu sambil tertawa. Kai berharap tawa Beomgyu tidak terdengar palsu. “ _T_ _api tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengusahakan untuk menelepon_.”

“Bukan masalah. Kabarmu baik?”

“ _Cukup baik. Hyejoo sering mengomel padaku kalau tidak makan buah._ ”

“ _Kau itu butuh banyak vitamin! Makan semangkanya!_ ”

“ _Kan_ ,” Beomgyu tertawa lagi, mengganti kamera depan dengan kamera belakang dan terlihat sosok Hyejoo sedang berdiri memunggungi kamera. “ _Percaya tidak, dia membuka semangka dengan sendok_.”

“Ya ampun, kenapa pakai sendok?”

 _Oh. Tentu saja tidak ada pisau_ , kabel-kabel di kepala Kai tersambung satu sama lain, _pasti diamankan._

“ _Adanya sendok, kupakai saja_ ,” Hyejoo beranjak dari meja sambil membawa setengah semangka dan dua sendok. “ _Ayo, makan. Rasanya sama saja walaupun dibuka pakai sendok_.”

Dari layar ponselnya, Kai bisa melihat Beomgyu merengut, protes tentang perutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan tetapi Hyejoo memelototinya dan pemuda itu langsung menurut. Kai tergelak pada layar ponselnya. Tangan Beomgyu memegang ponsel. Hyejoo yang menyuapinya semangka.

“Bagus, makan yang banyak,” komentar Kai sambil tersenyum, “cepat sembuh, Beomgyu. Kulihat hasil laboratoriummu minggu kemarin membaik. Pasti omelan Hyejoo punya andil juga di sana.”

Hyejoo melirik sadis pada layar ponsel, tangannya masih telaten menyuapi Beomgyu buah semangka. “ _Kalian tidak akan sampai di sini kalau seorang gadis tidak mengomel,_ ” katanya, “ _berterimakasihlah karena aku merawat kalian mulai dari dekil kelas 10 sampai hari ini._ ”

“ _Aku tidak dekil. Kai yang dekil,"_ balas Beomgyu dengan mulut penuh semangka.

Kai melotot. "Hei!”

“ _Kai dulu seperti Casper. Pucat sekali warna kulitnya_.”

“ _Iya. Teman-teman sekelas sampai takut_.”

“Setidaknya matikan dulu telepon kalau mau bergosip.”

“ _Bukannya malah tidak boleh kalau membicarakan teman di belakang?_ ”

“ _Nah, Beomgyu benar_.”

“Terserah kalian,” Kai memijat pangkal hidungnya seperti orang kelelahan. Tawa Hyejoo dan Beomgyu melengking terdengar dari _loudspeaker_ , berbalapan dengan suara petir dan hujan di luar apartemen. Dalam sambungan FaceTime yang entah keberapa kali ini, Beomgyu sering tertawa. Kai tidak memungkiri rasa lega yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Setidaknya, Beomgyu tertawa lepas. Setidaknya, senyum itu kembali. Beomgyu akan baik-baik saja. Kai dan Hyejoo berhasil menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Itu yang dipikirkan olehnya.

_But he was completely wrong. He was too quick to say Beomgyu was fine. Men can say anything they want but God’s hands decided for them._ Jika Tuhan mengatakan “sebaliknya”, maka dunia runtuh sekali lagi.

_And that was exactly what happened._

Dua minggu sejak FaceTime terakhir. Pukul 4 pagi waktu Jerman, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan setengah nyawa yang baru berkumpul, Kai mengangkat panggilan, merutuk dalam hati pada siapapun yang meneleponnya di jam-jam seperti ini.

" _Hyuka_."

Suara tangis Hyejoo yang menyambutnya di ujung telepon. Kai langsung terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. " _Beomgyu._ "

"Ada apa dengan Beomgyu?"

" _Pulanglah, Hyuka_. _Pulanglah_."

_On 16 April 2018, 4 years prior after the accident, Kai Kamal Huening and Son Hyejoo had to face the grief of losing a friend once again._

Choi Beomgyu pergi menyusul Kang Taehyun setelah lebih dari satu tahun mengidap emfisema dan satu bulan dirawat di rumah sakit. Operasinya tidak berjalan lancar. Dokter bilang, paru-paru Beomgyu sudah menyerah. Hancur tak berbentuk menjadi lubang. Bunyi konstan dan garis lurus adalah buktinya

Penerbangan dari Frankfurt ke Seoul memakan waktu lebih dari 10 jam, membuat Kai terpaksa melewatkan prosesi pemakaman. Ia tiba di rumah duka dalam keadaan _jet lag_ , kelelahan, bingung, sekaligus hancur. Hyejoo memeluknya begitu sosok Kai terlihat di sana, dituntun oleh beberapa teman sekolah mereka dulu, dan tatapan mata pemuda itu kosong.

“Hyejoo- _ya_ ,” Kai mencicit parau, “ _kenapa…?_ ”

Hyejoo tidak membalas. Hanya pelukan yang dieratkan dan tangis yang semakin deras.

 _Kenapa?_ di dalam kepalanya, Kai terus menerus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu, _kenapa Beomgyu juga pergi? Kenapa bisa sekejam ini? Di mana letak kurangnya? Di mana letak yang harus diperbaiki agar Beomgyu kembali pada mereka?_

Kai menatap nanar pada pigora hitam dengan foto Beomgyu di dalamnya, sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Persis dengan senyum Taehyun. Sama hangatnya. Sama teduhnya. Sama-sama mengatakan, _kami pergi lebih dulu, ya?_

 _Laughs, fights, tears, minutes of calls, hours of FaceTime, hundreds of instant messages, unsaid words and feelings, and the memories they have shared together,_ segalanya naik ke permukaan. Disusul penyesalan, sesak, dan hancurnya hati. Rasa nyeri merambat dari dada dan melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf dalam tubuh. Hanya pandangannya yang memburam serta sakit di kerongkongan yang membuatnya kesulitan bersuara yang memberitahunya bahwa Kai telah sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak berdaya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Beomgyu. Dua kali kehilangan dan semuanya sama; _they just gone before his eyes._

“Hyejoo…” hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari jutaan kata-kata yang terperangkap di ujung lidah. Lagi-lagi, Hyejoo tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mendekapnya erat. Mereka sama-sama tahu.

_We lost him. We lost them. Forever._

* * *

(" _Hey, promise me we'll be together for a long time_."

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Hyuka salah makan, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan _jjajangmyeon_ -nya kadaluarsa."

"Hyejoo, mulutmu!"

"Ck, aku akan kuliah di Jerman setelah lulus dari sini."

"Kau kembali ke Jerman?"

"Mm-hm. Aku rindu Jerman. Ayahku juga akan dipindahtugaskan ke sana dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Yah, _nggak_ asyik. Kupikir kita bakal _bareng-bareng_ terus sampai kuliah di universitas yang sama."

"Memangnya Hyejoo ingin masuk universitas mana?"

"Belum memilih, sih, hehehe. Tapi kudengar Taehyun—"

"—bisa tidak, berhenti membawa nama Taehyun ke pembicaraan kita?—"

"—kudengar Taehyun memilih universitas yang sama dengan Beomgyu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya kau peduli atau tidak, kok."

"Lagipula bertanya atau tidak jawabannya sama, ya kan, Hyuka?"

"Iya. Pasti merengut, mendengus, tiba-tiba marah, tetapi pipinya merah."

"Aku tidak—"

"—mengaku saja! Hahaha!"

"Terserah kalian."

"Beomgyu! Mau ke mana? _Jjajangmyeon_ -mu belum habis!"

" _Aigooo,_ Bomu marah?"

"Namaku Beomgyu! Bukan Bomu!"

" _Bomuchan!_ "

"Hyejoo! Berhenti menggodaku!"

" _Bomuchan!_ "

"Hahaha!")

* * *

Frankfurt, April 22. 12 PM.

Jerman dirundung awan kelabu. Angin bertiup kencang. Di bawah sana, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan payung-payung mereka yang terbentang membuka.

Kai memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak. Baru menyadari ia tertidur di atas meja makan. Parahnya jendela dapur terbuka sejak semalam, menyebabkan udara dingin masuk dan menggigit kulitnya. Pasti akan ada hujan deras sebentar lagi. Dua kaleng Warsteiner yang sudah habis isinya sampai terguling di atas meja karena tertiup angin.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Kai menutup daun jendela dapur. Berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangnya yang mengabur. Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang. Otot-ototnya berteriak kesakitan. Ditambah kedua pelipisnya yang tidak berhenti berkedut, Kai yakin tubuhnya sedang dalam tahap lebur. Tapi tidak masalah. Hatinya remuk redam lebih dulu. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan sembuh.

Air turun dari langit. Awalnya hanya rintik-rintik kemudian menderas seiring jarum jam menunjuk detik. Kai meraih ponselnya di atas meja. 22 April 2018. Pukul 12 siang. _Dunia masih berputar._

Hujan tetap turun. Angin terus berhembus kencang. Di bawah sana, orang-orang keras kepala berlalu lalang dengan payung-payung mereka yang terbentang membuka. _Dunia masih bergerak. Dan akan selalu seperti itu._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_I walk on this empty street_

_On the boulevard of our broken dreams_

_#Remember0416 🎗_

Gone With The Wave: Boulevard of Broken Dreams. END.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya sudah sampai di bagian terakhir seri Gone With The Wave dengan Kai dan Hyejoo sebagai penutup. Awalnya saya nggak ada rencana untuk membuat sequel dari Gone With The Wave itu sendiri, tapi dengan banyaknya demand dari pembaca ya, akhirnya saya tergelitik :D maka jadilah Saudade, kemudian Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan saya bersama karakter Choi Beomgyu, Huening Kai, Son Hyejoo, dan Kang Taehyun sejak bulan Oktober tahun lalu. Terima kasih pula sudah mencintai fanfik ini, membuat komik-komik kecil, drawing the characters, poster films, bahkan trailer-nya. Terima kasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ^^


End file.
